Lembayung Senja
by Ay
Summary: Dan ketika cinta mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, lambaikanlah tanganmu kepadanya dengan sebentuk keikhlasan. Karena mencintai adalah bentuk dari sebuah keikhlasan.


**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun karena hal ini.

.

.

**Lembayung Senja**

.

.

.

'Ketika cinta menyapamu, sapalah balik dengan penuh keyakinan...

Namun ketika cinta mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu, lambaikanlah tanganmu dengan penuh keikhlasan...

Karena sesungguhnya, kamu dan dia akan selalu berada di langit yang sama...'

.

.

Hari kelulusan sekolah adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi seluruh siswa. Hari yang menjadi tolak ukur atas segala upaya keras yang dilakukan para siswa selama menempuh ilmu di sekolah. Hari yang akan menjadi batu loncatan mereka untuk menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Rasanya dengan adanya hari itu, maka semua beban dan tanggung jawab seolah terangkat lepas dari pundak mereka. Meski mereka tahu, ada tanggung jawab yang lebih besar yang akan menanti mereka. Jalan mereka masih panjang.

Sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling diinginkan sekaligus tak diinginkan mereka. Bagi Sasuke, hari ini adalah gerbang dimana impiannya untuk menggapai cita-citanya akan segera terbuka. Tapi di balik itu, merupakan hari dimana dia harus merelakan keberadaan seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Bagi Sakura sendiri, hari ini adalah hari di mana dia berhasil membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya di alam sana dengan kelulusan yang telah ia peroleh, yang juga merupakan hari dimana dia harus menerima sebuah kehilangan yang dia tahu cepat atau lambat akan segera terjadi.

Mereka sedang merayakan pesta kelulusan mereka dengan teman-teman seangkatan mereka di pantai Konoha. Mereka memisahkan diri dari teman-teman mereka. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk di atas pasir pantai Konoha. Desiran angin sore terasa membelai-belai lembut tubuh Sakura. Suara burung-burung camar yang pulang ke peraduannya melatari keheningan mereka. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lutut kakinya.

"Kau mungkin sudah tahu apa yang akan kubicarakan, Saku." Sasuke membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

Sakura tidak menyahut, maka Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan pindah ke Oto besok..." Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama. Sakura masih diam. "Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di sana."

Sakura paham sebentar lagi saat itu akan tiba. Namun tetap saja rasanya terasa begitu menyesakkan...

"Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, Sakura. Aku ingin kau..."

Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik kedua lututnya. Menatap lama Sasuke sebelum beralih menatap deburan ombak di depannya. "Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa..."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, menatap jauh ke arah laut. "Kau harus bisa, Saku. Aku tidak mungkin mengikatmu selama aku di sana. Kau berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku."

Jika boleh, Sasuke ingin menjadi seorang yang egois, mengikat Sakura, meminta gadis itu terus menunggunya. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa, dia tidak akan tega menjanjikan suatu ketidakpastian pada gadis itu. Dia tidak akan meminta Sakura melakukan itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lirih. "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal." Sakura menatap Sasuke. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Berjanjilah untuk mengizinkanku menunggumu di sini ... sampai kau kembali." Tak ada lagi yang bisa ditahannya ketika bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh perlahan di atas kedua pipinya.

Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura. Perasaannya pada gadis itu membuatnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan berjanjilah akan melupakanku jika aku tak pernah kembali lagi ke sini."

Dan ketika cinta mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, lambaikanlah tanganmu kepadanya dengan sebentuk keikhlasan. Karena mencintai adalah bentuk dari sebuah keikhlasan. Begitu pula kisah ini dimulai...

.

.

.

**Konoha, sepuluh tahun kemudian.**

Gadis itu bergegas membereskan tumpukan map di meja kerjanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, waktunya pulang. Raut keletihan yang terpeta di wajahnya seakan sirna ketika sadar sudah waktunya pulang.

"Aku duluan yah," kata Sakura.

Beberapa rekan kerjanya hanya tersenyum mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Gaara. Pria itu menatap dalam Sakura. Sakura nyengir. "Trims, tapi kurasa tidak usah. Aku mau mampir dulu sebentar ke suatu tempat," katanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecut. 'Pasti ke tempat itu.'

Gaara sudah lama tahu bahwa Sakura masih menunggu pria yang dia tak tahu apa hanya sebuah karangan demi menolaknya yang pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Atau memang gadis itu memang benar-benar sedang menunggu pria beruntung itu.

"Okey," katanya. "Hati-hati, akhir-akhir ini marak terjadi kasus penjambretan. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Baik. Terima kasih ya."

.

.

Kereta yang Sakura tumpangi sudah berada di jalur lingkar luar kota. Sakura turun di stasiun terakhir menuju pantai Konoha. Pantai Konoha masih sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu, maupun tahun-tahun ke belakang yang ditapakinya. Setiap tahun gadis itu mengunjungi pantai itu, berharap menemukan serpihan kisah masa lalunya yang ia tinggalkan di sana. Menunggu janji yang tak pernah terucap.

Sakura melepaskan alas kakinya, membiarkan kaki telanjangnya menyentuh permukaan pasir pantai yang terasa lembut disapu ombak kecil. Perlahan dia menyusuri bibir pantai, mengenang lagi detik-detik yang dulu pernah dilaluinya di pantai ini. Cinta pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya, hingga penantiannya yang tak berujung. Semua dimulai dan diakhiri di pantai ini.

Kesan basah yang dirasakan permukaan kakinya, membuat Sakura merasakan desir aneh. Ia ingat, dulu pernah terluka akibat tergores kulit kerang yang terinjaknya. Pria itu lalu datang, mengobati lukanya dalam diam, menggendongnya sampai rumah.

Lamunannya berlanjut pada konversasi mereka dulu.

.

.

_._

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku suka sekali ke pantai."_

_"Hn."_

_Gadis dalam gendongan pria itu hanya meringis kecil menanggapi tanggapan Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa?"_

_Sasuke menggeleng._

_"Jahat!"_

_"Aku tahu kok," katanya._

_"Eh?" Kedua bola mata gadis itu membulat seketika. "Apa yang kau tahu?"_

_Pria bernama Sasuke itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "aku tahu-_

_._

_._

_- karena di sanalah aku menemukanmu."_

_._

.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Lintasan masa lalunya begitu tajam menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, memaksa gadis itu memutar ulang peristiwa-peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan pemuda itu bagai kaset usang yang diputar ulang.

Sakura berjongkok, tangannya memainkan pasir putih pantai, mengukirkan sebuah nama yang dirindukannya sejak dulu.

Sebuah gelombang ombak menyapu bibir pantai tempat Sakura berpijak, menghapus jejak tulisan yang diukirnya di sana.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. 'Bahkan ombak pun menganggap penantianku sia-sia.'

Sepasang kaki telanjang tertangkap penglihatan Sakura. Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Saat itu dunianya bagai terhenti. Tepat ketika dia mengenali sosok pria yang sedang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Sakura jatuh terduduk di atas pasir.

Pria itu ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Matanya memandang garis cakrawala yang membentang, membelah lembayung senja menjadi dua sisi yang sama rata.

"Apa kabarmu?" Pria itu bertanya tanpa memandang gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura menatap lama pria di sampingnya. Pria itu masih sama, meski penampilannya semakin matang, menunjukkan kedewasaan yang telah menyambanginya, dia tidak berubah. Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Baik," katanya. "Kau?"

Pria itu masih memandang ke arah laut. "Cukup baik, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa menahan buncah kegembiraan di dadanya. Penantiannya selama sepuluh tahun telah berakhir. Pria ini telah kembali. Pria yang mencuri cinta pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya, pria yang telah membuatnya melewatkan semua ajakan kencan teman prianya kini benar-benar kembali. "Aku senang kosa katamu bertambah."

Pria bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum tipis. "Waktu bisa membuat segalanya berubah, Sakura."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, menatap burung-burung camar yang kembali pulang ke peraduannya. "Kau benar."

"Begitu pula aku."

.

.

.

_"Sasuke-kun, kemarin Ino bercerita, katanya, Shikamaru menciumnya sepulang sekolah di taman belakang gedung olahraga!" seru Sakura berapi-api. "Kau pasti tidak menyangkanya kan, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Hn itu iya atau tidak?"_

_Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura, membuat pipi gadis remaja itu merona malu. Perlahan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ditemani desiran ombak dan disinari lembayung senja, untuk yang pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan sebuah kecupan._

.

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Sakura sadar dia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menatap wajahnya. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa tatapan itu masih sama seperti dulu. Masih mampu membuatnya merasakan debaran halus di jantungnya, membuat wajahnya merona khas remaja yang jatuh cinta.

"Aku kembali bukan untuk mengulang masa lalu, Sakura."

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, sebutir air mata jatuh begitu saja ke permukaan wajahnya. Dia merunduk, tak mampu memperlihatkan kesedihannya di hadapan pria itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. "Bukankah kau sudah kembali?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya panjang. "Maaf."

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. Dia mengecup pucuk kepalan Sakura dengan dalam, melepaskan kerinduannya lewat hal itu. Matanya menatap sesosok gadis kecil bergaun putih yang kini menghampiri mereka.

"Ayah, itu siapa?"

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya, matanya masih basah ketika menangkap sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ayah, yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada gadis kecil itu untuk lebih mendekat ke arah mereka. "Sakura, ini Bibi Sakura."

Air mata Sakura tumpah begitu saja mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Salam kenal, Bibi Sakura." Gadis itu membungkuk kecil. "Namaku Sakura Uchiha. Senang berkenalan dengan Bibi."

Sakura menghapus jejak tangis di pipinya dengan jarinya.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan."

"Sakura, kau main dulu sendiri. Nanti ayah akan menyusulmu."

"Baik, Yah."

Langkah kaki gadis kecil itu perlahan menjauhi tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Sakura memandang kepergian gadis itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Sakura adalah putriku," kata Sasuke. "Aku sudah menikah empat tahun yang lalu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya diam.

"Aku minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu."

Sakura merasakan dadanya sesak luar biasa. Inikah? Inikah rasanya akhir pahit dari sebuah penantian?

"Istriku meninggal ketika melahirkan Sakura. Dia adalah wanita yang hebat. Aku mencintainya."

Tangis Sakura tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam. Semudah itukah Sasuke melupakannya? Sementara ia di sini terus menunggu kepulangannya.

"Aku tahu aku bersalah padamu. Aku, aku meragukanmu. Kupikir kau tidak akan menungguku. Kupikir akan terasa bodoh jika aku berpikir kau akan menungguku." Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Maaf."

.

.

"Ayah, Bibi Sakura itu orang yang sama dengan foto yang ada di dalam dompet ayah kan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap putrinya yang sedang digendongnya di atas bahunya. "Dari mana kau tahu, Sakura?"

"Aku melihat saat ayah membuka dompet."

Sasuke diam, tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya, menyusuri bibir pantai di bawah lembayung senja.

"Aku suka pada Bibi Sakura, Yah. Kira-kira Bibi Sakura mau tidak, Yah, menjadi Bunda Sakura?"

Sasuke memilih tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya. "Bibi Sakura punya kebahagiaan lain yang tidak boleh kita ganggu."

.

.

Sakura duduk sendiri di sudut gerbong kereta yang dia tumpangi. Jejak tangis di pipinya masih terlihat jelas. Dering ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

From: Gaara

'Kau di mana? Biar kujemput.'

Dan ketika cinta mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, lambaikanlah tanganmu kepadanya dengan sebentuk keikhlasan. Karena mencintai adalah bentuk dari sebuah keikhlasan. Begitu pula kisah ini dimulai...

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

Jangan tanya saya siapa istri Sasuke. Anggap aja itu saya. #didepak

Maafkan aku, Sakuuuuu...

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

Dari mata yang sudah ngantuk... #efekbegadang -don't try it at home- XD


End file.
